The present invention relates to a robot joint arrangement having two joints arranged in tandem for providing a tilting motion in two orthogonal tilting axes, and in which electric motors and reduction gears are provided in the joints. Jointed robots and joint designs are known in varied embodiments (see, for instance, DE-AS 25 26 504, DE-AS 11 48 721). In part, the motors and reduction gears are integrated in the joints.
Industrial robots should be capable of being put together in a modular manner in the form of a building block system, require little space and should be assembly- and service-friendly. In addition, a high speed of movement and accuracy of positioning are generally required.
For fast gripper or tool orientation, it is, above all, of interest for the joints directly adjacent to the gripper or tool that the axis of rotation of a joint and the flange surface of the next joint be close together.